


flower shop AU

by sunshinesimon



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: baz owns a bookstore and flowers keep getting sent to him(Baz's POV)





	flower shop AU

On Monday I got an Anthurium.

I was in my bookshop, dusting shelves when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it but no one was there. I looked down to see a single flower with a note on my doorstep. The flower was red and shaped like a heart.

I opened the note, it read: Anthuriums, the flower that represents happiness, I give this flower to you because whenever I think about you all I feel is happiness.

I thought it was a mistake, that it wasn’t meant for me, but then when I found another flower on my doorstep on Tuesday, I knew they were for me.

 

On Tuesday I got a Calla Lily.

Once again there was a knock on my door, yet when I go to open it, there was no one. Another note and a white Calla Lily.

The note said: A white Calla Lily. To symbolise magnificence. ‘Magnificent; something extremely beautiful’. I give this flower to you because I think you’re magnificent.

As soon as I finished reading the note I quickly rush to the back of my store to find a vase. After searching high and low for something, I find a clear glass one. I fill it with water and place the Calla Lily and the Anthurium in it.

 

On Wednesday it was an orchid.

This time I rushy to the door to see if I could find someone at the door, but my plan fell through when there was still no one there. I picked up the note and the flower.

This time the note wrotes: An orchid, a flower so uniquely beautiful that it is a popular favourite, yet does anyone know what they represent? This flower symbolises exotic beauty, and so it should, for this flower is beautiful in every way, I give you this orchid because it reminds me of you.

I smiled so wide at that one it actually hurt. I placed the flower in the vase among the others. I didn’t know who these were coming from, but I really hoped it was from Simon. Simon’s the cute boy who works at the florist shop. I’ve had a (not so) small crush on him since he started working there. We actually talk quite a bit, we have lunch breaks together and we text eachother when we’re not together. I think he’s the most adorable person to ever grace this planet, with his golden curls and ordinary blue eyes that are anything but plain, and his moles that are like constellations across his skin.

He probably (almost certainly) doesn’t like me like that, but one can hope.

 

Thursday’s was a Gardenia.

I was waiting near the door all morning, ready for when whoever its is (hopefully Simon) knocked on the door. When I heard it I ran so fast to the door that I tripped over a box of new books that was on the floor. Lucky no one was at the store because it was embarrassing as shit.

When I got up and opened the door, no one was there, shocker. But when I looked up I saw Agatha (also from the flower shop) looking at me through the window. I was polite enough to give her a smile but that was it. I don’t like her really.

I picked up the white gardenia and looked at it like it gave me life. I was eager to see what the note said that time.

It wrote: A gardenia, purity and sweetness, it does symbolise those things but what many people don’t know is that it’s a symbol for secret love. A secret is something that can be used against you when vulnerable. Those are the bad kinds of secrets. The good secrets are the best ones, and while they make you vulnerable, they also make you strong. That’s the kind of secret I have about you. You make me strong and help me to keep going everyday.

If all these things are from Simon then the feeling is mutual. He makes me strong but he also makes me vulnerable against myself. I hate myself for feeling this way about my best friend, but when I’m with him it feels like I’m burning with life, so I keep going.

Today is Friday and the flower and note was already at my doorstep before I even got here. It’s a Tulip.

Before I open the note I smell the flower and it smells sweet and floral, there’s almost a powdery feel about it.

I open the note. Tulips. Not many people know what they represent or what they stand for, really only florists do. Tulips are for declaring, declaring is something bold and brave that one must do at some point in their life, whether it’s a declaration of a secret or a declaration of love. Today I’m declaring my love for you because that’s what tulips represent, declarations of love. I love you.

I’m blushing. Whoever is sending me these is serious, it’s not like some high school crush anymore. It’s real. And I hope it’s Simon.

As I’m turning the key in the door I look behind me and see that Agatha is smiling at me through the window of the florists. Agatha. The keys drop out of my hand as I walk through the threshold. It’s Agatha who’s sending me these flowers and notes. Why must it be her.

As I think about it more and more, it makes more sense. She’s a florist so of course she knows all this stuff about flowers, and I don’t even know if Simon likes guys. I feel so stupid. Why did I give myself this false sense of hope? Hot tears start rolling down my face and I hate myself for this. Why do I care so much whether it was him or not?

Because you love him, I think to myself.

For the rest of the day I resent the vase of flowers sitting on my desk and I want to cry every time I see one of the notes underneath it. By 5 o’clock it’s closing time I’m ready to go home and cry on my bed for the next five hours, and I’m about to head home when I hear the door open.

I look up and see Simon standing at the door staring at me. I try to hide the fact that I feel like shit and smile at him.

‘Hey,’ he says, nonchalantly.

‘Hi,’I croak back, ‘look I’m really tired and I’m not feeling well so I’m -‘ I start but then I stop when I see what he’s pulled out from behind his back.

A rose.

I don’t need a note to know what that represents.

‘Uhm, I see that you liked the flowers,’ he says, gesturing towards the vase of flowers.

‘Yeah,’ I say looking at him, my throat has gone tight with anticipation. Does this mean he really was leaving them? Does he really love me back?

All my questions are answered when he gives me the Rose and says, ‘they’re from me.’

For some reason this is making me brave. He’s making me strong. So in response I move towards him and grab him by the neck and kiss him. For a second I’m worried because he doesn’t kiss back but then when he does, it’s amazing. He’s leaning up into me and I’m leaning down into him, we’re melting into one. The kiss is passionate and wonderful it’s like we’re communicating trough our lips.

I love you, I say.

I love you, he says back.

Once we break apart we’re breathless and panting, but he looks beautiful nonetheless.

‘Would you like to go on a date with me Baz?’ He asks me.

‘I would love to, Simon,’ and I kiss him again and it’s even better.

 

A rose, the flower most commonly known to represent love and compassion. The red rose in particular symbolises deep emotions, whether those emotions are love, longing, desire, or devotion. I feel all these emotions for you, and they run deeper than an ocean. I give you this rose because I love you.


End file.
